I walk the line
by LittleMissStark
Summary: Trevor hates how much he keeps wondering and worrying if Micheal is ok. so he checks. without him knowing of corse. but once isn't enough. He keeps going back, watching and worrying until he can't take it and steps in and lets Micheal know how he should actually be treated.


So "The Big One" is over and everyone has split up, probably to barely see each other again with the exception of a holiday. Who knows, Trevor doesn't and he can't stand the NOT knowing.

Once he was home after everything he felt relived. He doesn't have to be around that snake Micheal ever again. He can be at home and do all the LSD and meth he wants.

It was only two days later that his mind started to wander and it would wander to Micheal.

When it would wander to Micheal he would just take a bigger hit of meth and a bigger gulp of beer and erase him from his mind.

But it would come back.

That little voice, wondering is Micheal is ok. If Amanda is learning to treat him better,if anyone is actually giving a shit about his well being.

The meth didn't make it go away.

It only made those thoughts stronger. He tried fucking other woman, men. Whoever, to get Micheal off his mind and those pesky thoughts kept coming back.

While he was laying wasted on the couch he shot up, groaning with annoyance. He was gonna go see and make sure if Micheal actually is ok and make his mind shut the fuck up. Once he was standing he made his way to the door, throwing it open. "Ron!" Within seconds Ron came from his trailer, yelling back as best he could. "Yes Trevor?" Trevor stomped to the end of the porch. "I'm going away for a little while, make sure everything is in tip top shape by the time I get back!" Trevor went to walk down the stairs when he turned, yelling. "And don't let wade touch any of my stuff! For everything he touches I break a bone, for it?!" "Y-yes Trevor."

Trevor stomped to his Jeep, started it and drove off quickly. He never really cared about speeding laws and he wasn't gonna start now.

By the time he got to Los Santos it was dark. He drove to Micheal's house, remembering to park a distance away from it. No way does he want Micheal to know he's checking up on him, he'd never live that down.

He snuck into a bush and into the backyard. He stayed hidden in the bushes, hearing Amanda and her yappy voice making his ears bleed even from this distance.

"Oh I'm never here?! Where were you when you were off doing god knows what with Trevor!" "I didn't hear you complaining on the way to the bank!" "Because your never here to complain to! For fucks sake you nearly got our kids killed!"

Micheal remembers clearly the man that took Tracy hostage for just a few moments. He's never been so thankful to have such good aim in his life. But it keeps him up at night wondering if he was just a second too late or if his aim was an inch off. He covers the hurt with anger. "There fine! Still brats but they are alive and well because of me!" "Jesus fucking Christ Micheal, you're not getting this! Stop your crime, get a real job and stop putting our family in danger!"

"Crime is all I'm good at Amanda!" "Your pathetic! You've never been here for this family, always off chasing a stripper or robbing a bank!" Micheal threw his hands up in a huff. "Once. And I've apologized hell I've even gone to therapy for you!" "Oh that worked out so well!" Micheal walked over to the counter, pouring a tumbler of whiskey. "And how's your yoga? Because you seem so enlightened and calm!" "Fuck you! You wouldn't know what self improvement was if it gave you a blow job! You know what you need? You need to actually be here for this family!"

Micheal took a long sip of whiskey to mask the hurt that seems to keep growing, then he spoke. "God damn it I'm there. Dammit Amanda I'm doing my best." Before she could speak he got in her face. "When you got pregnant I got us money, I got us a house, I got us married. I have been there every day for our kids while your out there fucking the tennis coach! Don't you talk to me about being here!"

He started to walk away, he couldn't listen to it anymore. He took in a deep breath to calm the hurt in his chest and the lump growing in his throat. He'd never live it down if Amanda or anyone else he knows he's fallen into a depression. Has been for a while. He just hides it with sarcasm and alcohol but sometimes it gets harder to do. Some days are better than others, others worse. Today was right in the middle but certain arguments really make him hurt. One is Amanda accusing him of never being there.

Once outside he sat on one of the lounge chairs, putting his drink down and holding his head in his hands. He needed to get a hold of himself. He couldn't risk Amanda or the kids seeing him like this. That just seemed to make it worse.

Trevor watched from his spot in shock. He knew he and Amanda argued but he always thought with Amanda always on the kick of self-improvement that they make up.

He hates that it's not the case. He watched Micheal cry into his hands. He hates how badly he wanted to go over and comfort his friend and tell him what a bitch his wife is. But the smarter part told him to get the fuck out of there and get back to sandy shores.

He had to force himself to move. Very literally biting his tongue to keep from cursing himself.

He got in his Jeep and drove the fuck out of there.

He came. He checked on him. Aside from depression he's fine. He can move on with his life now.

He didn't get half way to sandy shores before he was turning back to Los Santos.

He rented a small apartment not far from Micheal's place.

This started his stalking. He tried to keep it to night. Stalking him thru Ron during the day, getting updates. Stalking him at night in person.

But then he decided he needed to see for himself. He rented another, more subtle car for this and followed him to the studio where he thought Micheal would be in fucking heaven.

But what once seemed to make his friend so genuinely happy now just looks like another chore. Actors and other coworkers wish him a good day or night and he wave weakly where he used to be more friendly toward them.

He saw Micheal going to the liquor store at least three times a week.

The mini-mart once a week for cigarettes. He watched him travel town, doing nothing in particular. Trying to avoid home.

And when he did go home Amanda would have another argument to greet him with.

Another night crying by the pool with a whiskey in hand.

He watched Micheal go thru an entire whiskey bottle in one night. He almost stepped in, fearing he'd go into alcohol poisoning.

But what did get him to step in was when Micheal seemed to lose his fight. Let Amanda say whatever to him. Letting her slap him. He wasn't sure what Micheal said but Amanda looked about to kill him. But she slapped him instead. He growled, stepping from his spot in the bushes, stepping on flowers as he made his way angrily into the kitchen.

Amanda spoke first, Micheal in shock both from the slap and from Trevor just randomly showing up in his kitchen, again. Trevor went right up to Amanda. "What do you think gives you the right to slap him?" Micheal tried to speak up. "T, what are you-" Trevor pointed a finger at him. "Not now." He turned back to Amanda who looked ready to kill Trevor as well. She spoke. "Get THE FUCK out of my house Trevor! I swear I'll call the cops!" "Oh for what? Stalking? Let me tell you sister, they ain't gonna do shit! Now I ask you again, what the fuck gives you the right to belittle, humiliate and berate my friend here?" "You don't know us Trevor! We're handing it."

Trevor pretended to look thoughtful. "Oh, is that so. Because what I saw these last three months says otherwise. You don't want to fix anything, you just want a punching bag. Honey go buy one because you are not using my friend anymore. Micheal let's go." He didn't give Micheal much of a choice as he took his hand and forcefully walked him out the back door.

Micheal managed to stop Trevor. "T! Stop! What the fuck is going on?" Trevor turned to him. "Rescuing you! What the fuck did you think?" Micheal gave him a look. "With you one never knows. Can you let go of my hand?" "Nope." He then kept them walking. Once to the street Micheal broke free. "The fuck! I don't need rescued Trevor!" Trevor turned. "Oh? Because it seems to me your trying to kill yourself with all the whiskey your drinking and cigarettes your smoking. You keep avoiding home, all Amanda does is argue with you. She doesn't want to fix anything."

Micheal swallowed, taking it in. "You really have been stalking me." Trevor took in a deep breath, pointing to the pool area of Micheal's house. "I've seen you come out here and cry yourself to sleep only to wake up and drink an entire bottle of whiskey." Micheal had no response for that. Trevor got closer to him, carefully. "I've been worried fucking sick about you. I almost stepped in when you kept drinking entire bottles of whiskey. I...I thought you were gonna die." Micheal kept looking at the ground. "Mm. Might have been nice if I had." Trevor took a strong hold of his arms. "Don't you ever fucking say that! Some people fucking need you you selfish prick."

Micheal looked up into Trevor's eyes, his own blue ones watery. "People like you?" Trevor was shaking with uncertainty. He quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to Micheal's. He's always held feelings for his friend but when he went to go ask him out he found out Amanda was pregnant and they were getting married.

This time he hoped Micheal felt the same. When Micheal wasn't pulling away, he deepened it, his hands going to tangle in dark hair.

He was gentle. As if Micheal was a glass doll because he knows it's been far too long since someone has shown any affection for him.

They broke because Micheal couldn't take it. Couldn't take how gently Trevor was treating him. So gentle and full of affection. He sobbed into the kiss. He felt so weak. But Trevor just wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and letting him cry.

Once he was calm he looked up into Trevor's eyes, searching for any ruse or lie. Then Trevor spoke. "So wanna go out sometime sugar tits?" Micheal couldn't help the laugh the bubbled up from his throat. "Yes. Dammit. Let's get out of here. I'll contact Davey tomorrow about a divorce." "Then dinner and a movie?" Micheal smiled. "Yeah. Sounds good."


End file.
